U.S. Patent Application Number 2007/0046099 to Matsuura et al. provides a vehicle brake system for controlling the frictional braking force and the regenerative braking force applied to a wheel of a vehicle. The brake system reduces the regenerative braking force to a predetermined force, and keeps the regenerative braking force at the predetermined force before the start of anti-lock control. When the anti-lock control starts, the brake system decreases the regenerative braking force from the predetermined force.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,779 to Amanuma et al. provides that during regenerative braking of a vehicle, the distribution ratio of regenerative braking forces to first and second motors/generators is controlled to become an ideal distribution ratio corresponding to a longitudinal acceleration (deceleration) of the vehicle. The distribution ratio of the braking forces to front and rear wheels can be maintained at an optimal value during rapid deceleration as well as during slow deceleration of the vehicle to improve braking performance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,763 to Lotito et al. provides a regenerative braking system that operates at a first effective rate of applied regenerative braking force upon application of a brake pedal at an ambient temperature above a desired temperature, and operates at a second, lower effective rate of applied regenerative braking force at an ambient temperature below a desired temperature. Upon activation of an anti-lock braking system, the applied regenerative braking force is reduced at a first predetermined rate when the ambient temperature is above a desired temperature, and the regenerative braking force is reduced at a second, faster predetermined rate when the ambient temperature is below a desired temperature.